I Will Love You Always
by dozendows
Summary: She thought they would never see each other again. But here he was dressed in blue armour and two green lanterns with him. But did he still love her as she did him. Follow the story of the one who Razer loved as she goes through life battling along side her lover against the threat to the universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy this story. If you like what you read comment and I will write another chapter.**

* * *

She didn't remember anything about how she got there. All she remembered was agonizing pain then darkness. Then there was a beautiful light and a white had reached for her. Now she was here in the place where HE had lived and loved with her so many years ago. But where was he? She wasn't sure but she knew that she must leave this place or she will die again.

"Miss? You ready to leave." asked a voice.

She turned at the sound of the voice.

"Yes. I am ready. Let us leave." she said.

And so they left but before she did she looked back one more time.

"I am sorry beloved. But I hope and pray that you have moved on. My dearest. Razer"


	2. Where I am now

**First chapter enjoy. And thank you to the two favs I received for this story it means alot.**

* * *

It had been 2 years since Ilana had been revived, joined the plague survivors and since the Aya-entity had been destroyed. Ilana was with some of her long lost sons Valon, Erogon, Zeph and Shard. As well as some of her long lost daughters Icerift, Icestorm, Scarlett and Luna. The nine of them were told by Silver, Ilana's step-daughter and commander/fonder of the plague survivors, to find food, water and any supplies that they find in the ruins. They had been running short on supplies since the guardians had not made their way to Volkereg yet. And Silver thought they never would because she believed they despised Volkereg because their king overruled the guardians. But sadly they did not have a king at the moment because the one who was supposed to be king was missing and without him there was no one to take the throne. Although the old king, Voltarian, was still alive, he could only make sure that the planet didn't fall into war again as it did 20 years ago.

"Alright! Let's get started. We have 3 hours to find supplies before we need to head back. So let's get started and if anyone find, sees, hears or even smell something unusual contact one of the others imetiadtly. Clear?" said Valon the oldest of Ilana's children.

Valon looked almost exactly like Razer but had three lines from his eyes instead of two and two lines on his chin. He wore triditional Volkerian clothing and an iorn mask to hide the half of his face that was scared so badly ,from when he tried to protect his mother and brother, Shard, from Atrositus, that it would never fade and would always look like a fresh wound.

"Yes. Now let's hurry. It's very dangerous out here so let's not stay long." said Ilana.

The group separated and began to dig through rubble and ruins to find supplies or another survivor on this almost dead world. Ilana walked a little ways away from her children in order to think to herself about what had happened so far since she woke up and about Razer.

_"Oh Razer. If only you could see how much our sons and daughters have grown. You would be so proud of them."_ thought Ilana.

Every time she looked at one of her eldest sons or daughters she instantly thought of Razer. His strong arms, hot temper, kindness. Everything she remembered about him seemed almost like an unbearable dream since she did not know if he was alive or dead, or if he had found a new women to love and had forgotten about her. It was an unbearable thought that Razer had abandoned her and their sons. But it was very possible since Razer and her didn't want to raise their children on a war torn planet, also because he was forced to have children with the Queen of the shiftonians, but sadly she had been killed when she protected her family and people from something called the Aya-entity. That was the reason she had Silver and her brothers and sister to look after, because they were Razer's children and their mother was gone. Also because the shiftonian Queen was a good friend of hers growing up.

As the hours passed. Ilana and her children continued to rummage through rubble and garbage to find anything they could use, all the while Ilana thought about her dearest husband not even noticing that she had left the group. She walked for what seemed like hours when she finally realized a set of crison red eyes were following her, all the while giving her a hostile glare. Ilana, frightend, picked up a nearby, rusty sword and held it ready to slice anything that attacked her. The creature growled at her. Then began to pace, studying her, looking for any weakness she may posses that may help it win this death stance. Ilana was terrified! With no where to run or hide, all she could do is wait for this monster to attack and hope she can defend herself. Then something hit the creature. A small rock. Not big enough to harm it but small enough to get its attention. The creature turned to face Valon and the others.

"Mom! Get out of there! We'll distract the coleriagan. GO!" shouted Valon.

Ilana nodded and started running but the coleriagan ran after her. The beast roared and stayed hot on Ilana's heels as she ran through dried up ravin. The ravin lead to an opening but this opening was a cliff. Ilana stopped dead in her tacks at the edge to turn and face the beast that just entered the clearing. With nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, Ilana prayed that the Gods would spare her life unlike when she died the first time. Just as the monster lunged at her, a flash of blue appeared and nocked the creature over. The beast got to its feet and hissed at its attacker, who Ilana could not make out from the sun's glare. The beast roared in annoyance then charged at this stranger in blue. The blue stranger blasted blue energy at the beast. They beast yelped in pain an ran at Ilana in a blind fury knocking both of them of the cliff.

It was all a blurr as she and the beast began to fall. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her as she fell. Then there was a rush of air in her face. Then she blacked out. When she woke up, she never thought it was possible but when she woke up it felt like a dream. She was back at her old house, wrapped up in the sheets that she use to sleep in with her beloved.

"Good to see you're awake." said a figure who appeared to be stirring a pot of soup.

His back was turned to her but from the sound of his voice she coul tell he was male. But there was something strange about this man in blue.

"You are one of them, right? A lantern." asked Ilana.

"Yes. I am a blue lantern. Though you could probably tell by the color of my uniform."

They both giggled a bit at his remark. To Ilana, he reminded her of her beloved husband Razer but with a slightly more optimistic attitude.

"Forgive my rudeness I forgot to thank you for saving my life." said Ilana.

"It's alright. Thank you for thanking me. Very few people do nowadays." replied the stranger.

"Sir, would it be too bold to ask what your name is? So I can thank you properly."

The stranger chuckled and as he turned to face her, he answered her question.

"My name is Razer."

* * *

**Sorry it took so long. But life keeps me busy. Please comment and feel free to suggest topics for future chapters**


End file.
